Forever In Love with complications
by thofficialMrs. Belikov-Cullen
Summary: Dimitri never turned, but the attack did happen. Dimitri invites Rose to come with him to Russia, but every love has its comlications. In their case, probably the biggest one. Please read! DXR All the way
1. Chapter 1

"Rose!" Someone called from behind me. I spun around and saw Dimitri out on the field. He jogged over to me and put his warm hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, what's up?" I asked. "W-where are you going for the break?" He stuttered out. I looked up and saw him blushing and looking at his feet while we walked. I had never seen him so strung out. "Lissa invite me to go with Christian and her to _Tasha's_ place." I winced at her name. Ever since Tasha had tried to steal Dimitri from me, I didn't like her. It wasn't her fault, but I felt guilty. She could've given him kids, something I never could, and he loved kids. "Oh." "Spit it out Comrade." Here comes sarcastic and impatient Rose. "?" OMIGOD!!!!!!!!! Did he just ask if I wanted to go to Russia with him? I pulled him behind a tree on the border and kissed him. When he pulled away he said, "Is that a yes?" I nodded and he scooped me up and carried me away.

He finally let me down in our cabin. "What are we doing?" I stuttered. I blushed when he pulled me into his arms. "Why, is something wrong?" I blushed even harder then. I shook my head. "What is it, my love?" He asked again. I blushed even harder. "Please tell me." His face looked anguished, I had to tell him. "It's just, I'm still a little sore from last time." I shifted uncomfortably in his arms and looked down, away from him. He tipped my face up, but I kept my eyes down. "Please look at me Roza." He was begging again, I had to look at him. My blush deepened even more when I saw his soft, understanding, warm brown eyes. "Roza, don't be embarrassed. Your body went through an enormous change. It's only expected." He's so understanding. "It seems I'm going to have to be gentle with you." I felt his warm breath on my neck, those soft lips trailing lightly up and down my throat. His fingers slipped underneath my shirt, brushing ever so lightly on my skin. He pulled it up and laid me on the bed, hovering over me. He looked down at my body, his wide eyes filled with lust and… amusement. He smiled at me when he tore off my shorts. (**A/N: M scene starts here.) **Dimitri trailed ghost kisses down my neck and to my chest. I gave a small moan when he slipped my lace bra off and flung it across the room. His lips molded into my nipple, swishing his tongue around. A ripple of pleasure waved through me. He ghost kissed right down to my thighs, where he ripped my panties off. He circled but never approached my area. I groaned and shivered. "Are you cold, my Roza? Well, that just won't do." Dimitri shook his head and covered me with a blanket, all the way to my chin. He aligned himself on top of me and grinned. I pushed him on his shoulders. "You are so cruel." I ripped his shirt. "I liked that shirt." He told me. "Too bad." I rolled us over so I was on top. My hands trailed down his chest and lightly traced his well sculpted abs. I slipped his belt off and popped the button to his jeans. I slowly unzipped them and slid them down his legs. Dimitri kicked them off and tried to flip us over again, but I restrained him. Grinning, I said, "I'm not done." With all his strength, he didn't seem to be able to do anything. I slowly slipped his boxers down and trailed kisses down his stomach. My fingers brushed against his 'area' and it twitched. He groaned and I felt the fingers that were knotted in my hair trying to pull me up. I obliged and Dimitri flipped us over. Slowly, almost painfully slow, he entered me. My body adjusted to having him in it. Again, very slowly, he pulled out. I moaned with pleasure. He stopped. "Roza, did I hurt you?" he sounded horrified. Why would he think that, ever. "Please. Don't. Stop." Again, he slowly pushed back into me. "God, I'm not fragile. You can loose some control when you're in our position at the moment." I complained, slightly out of breath. "I know it takes a few times until it stops hurting. Are you okay?" He sounded slightly worried. "You can go a little faster." He took that as a yes, and from then on, he completely lost all his control.

The plunge was deeper and more forceful, and Dimitri quickly pulled himself out, and then repeated. I dug my nails in his back, moving my hips with his thrusts. Every move was faster and filled with more passion. Though my first time, obviously not his, in the cabin was an incredible memory, one that I would cherish for the rest of my life, this was even more amazing. Every move we made was filled with even more love and desire than the one before. After, we lay there. We were not done when his hardness came back. This time it was my turn. I positioned myself on top and kissed Dimitri long and hard. "Be careful." He whispered against my lips. He was scared I would hurt myself, they he would blame himself. I loved Dimitri, but he was always so hard on himself. "What's going on here?" A high, feminine voice asked from behind us. My head slightly turned, but I already knew who it was. Tasha.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG!! What will Tasha say? Thanks for the reviews *cough* I appreciate it.**

"_Tasha."_

"What's going on here?" Tasha asked. Dimitri shifted so the cover fell on top of us. Dimitri, for the first time, looked panic-stricken. Neither of us said anything, but she backed out so we could change. I looked at Dimitri, silently asking him what to do as we changed. He shrugged, trying to act like nothing happened. There was a knock on the door. "I'm coming in." Tasha's hard voice said behind the door. "Why did I just walk in on you having sex with your _student_ Dimitri?" Her tone was chastising. "I love him." I said before Dimitri could say something. "Yes, and I'm sure if I walked in on you having sex with Stan you'd say the same thing." She accused. "Where'd you get that idea?" Dimitri asked. Everyone at school knew the rumors about me, but I didn't think _Tasha _had heard them. "Christian told me all about you a couple years ago. They included things such as slut and blood who-" She was topped by Dimitri saying, "Go no farther Tasha. I'd thought you'd understand the concept of love. Apparently, I was wrong." Her eyes narrowed at me. "You're the reason he said no to me." She accused again. I nodded and she stormed out.

I looked up at Dimitri. "Do you think she'll tell?" I asked. He shrugged, but again, there was worry in his eyes. I sighed. "Time to tell Lissa." He said. "What!? Why?" He looked at me with pain in his eyes. "Don't you think she'll be hurt when she hears the rumors. Don't you think she'll be happier hearing it from your own mouth, and the truth with that?" He had a point. I kept looking at him, then sighed in defeat. She would be happier hearing it from me. I just hope she didn't go all berserk about not telling her sooner. "Okay, time to tell Lissa."

**Double Cliffy!!! Sorry, its short, but I'm all caught up in Christmas. I'll update tomorrow if anyone cares. Merry Christmas!!! (= **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomorrow's Christmas!!! I'm sooo frieken excited!!!!! (= Enjoy the chapter, this one is waaayyy longer.**

** I **scurried up to Lissa's room, sneaking past the Moroi matron**. **I knock on her door and it flings open. "Christian?" She asks. "No." I say, then look at her. Oh, God, she was wearing skimpy lingerie. "Cover up, will you, Lissa, I've got something special to tell you." Her cheeks flame up, making her even more beautiful, not that gay. "Security sucks, if I was a Strigoi, you'd be dead by now." I say once she puts on a white robe. "What did you need to tell me?" She asked. I shifted uncomfortably, not knowing exactly what to say. "Spit it out, Rose." "I-I'm in love." I said. She looked stunned, then excited. "With who? Eddie?" I shake my head, "Dimitri." Shock erupted from the bond, then hurt, then ecstasy. "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you! Is it one way or-" She was cut off by a knock on the door. She flew to it and opened it up. "Oh, Guardian Belikov, come in." She said. _Rooose,_ she said from the bond, _your secret lover is here!!!_ Then, a thought came into her head. _Have you two, you know, done_ it_?_ I nodded and said, "Last week." And held up a finger, signalizing 'first time'. _Since…_I nodded. She smiled and blushed, embarrassed at asking. "Last week what?" Asked Dimitri, completely lost. I blushed too and he nodded, "Oh."

"OhmyGod, you took my best friends virginity." Lissa screeched, pointing at Dimitri. "I swear, if you hurt her, if you're using her as a 'play toy' then I will kill you. No one messes with Rose's emotions and gets away with it." She nearly growled at him. And Dimitri, _Dimitri_ shrunk backwards. "Come on, comrade, you kill Strigoi for a living and you're acting like she's my _mom." _I told him. Lissa burst out laughing. "What?" We both ask at the same time. _Comrade?_ "Yeah, I've gotta have something against him at the end of the day." She smiled at me and I grinned back at her. _I'm so happy for you Rose!!!_ Dimitri smiled, oblivious to what we where laughing about. Heck, I didn't even know why we were laughing.

"Lissa, we have a problem in our relationship." _OMG!! Is he abusing you!!! Don't let men push you around!!! God, you have to report this! Did he hurt you badly? Where does it hurt? _"Lissa, shut up. Dimitri isn't _abusing_ me, well not that way." I winked at him. Lissa was smirking at me. _Sexually frustrated much?_ She laughed. I laughed too, "You have no idea." Then she remembered our previous subject. "What's wrong then? You two look pretty happy to me." Dimitri answered for me, "Natasha walked in on us having sex." A slight blush covered his cheeks at being so bold. _Who was on top?_ She asked, blushing bright red. _What, it could look different, if he was on top, it would look like he was taking advantage of you, _"Which he was," she said aloud, then continued, _and if you were on top, _"Which I seriously doubt, considering his personality," She said aloud again, _then it would look like a student was seducing her teacher for a better grade. So I repeat, who was on top? _"I was, but it wouldn't have lasted long 'considering his personality'." "Oh my God, are you two talking about our sex positions?" Dimitri asked, looking slightly frustrated.

I walked over to Dimitri and placed my hands on his chest. My mouth was on his neck. "Don't act like you don't get aroused by just the _thought_ of it." I breathed against his neck. My hands brushed down to his pants and boy was he _aroused_. I nipped at his jugular and he moaned embarrassingly loudly, not seeming to care. He pulled my hips to his thighs, grinding into me. "Love me, Dimitri, please." I groaned as he trailed his hands down my hips. "What, Roza, tell me and I will give it to you." He said huskily, but with a smirk plastered on his face. "Oookay, this is getting a little too graphic for me!" Lissa said from behind us. I blushed, but my old sarcastic Rose came out. "One of the perks to having an older guy, Lissa, is the fact that he's a _man_, and experienced. Bet Sparky can't give you what he can give me." Dimitri's arms wrapped around me and I felt he was still aroused, "Let me show you how_ man_ I really am. What I could _do_ to you." I felt him press his hardness against my leg and his voice was husky, and it was turning me on. "Not here, comrade, we still have company." _W-O-W Rose, he's something else. _"Don't you want me in you, Roza?" Dimitri asked again. _TMI!!! _Lissa screamed. "Dimitri, you are acting as horny as a sixteen year old boy with a half naked Megan Foxx!" I told him, not telling him it was a major turn on. "I can feel you Roza. You're so wet. Wet for me, Roza. Don't tell me you don't want to feel me inside you, moving inside you. Breaking all your boundaries. Your body exactly where it was meant to be, naked and under me." He told me. _Rose, stop him!!! I really don't want to hear him talk dirty to you about all the things he's going to do to you. And he's going to get more graphic and I don't want to hear all about his fantasies…_

"Lissa, I'm back and, oh my God why is Guardian Belikov looking like he's about to sex up Rose?" Christian walked through the door. Lissa giggled, "That's because he is. He's been talking graphically dirty to Rose about their sex life, trying to turn her on." Christian chuckled and I was surprised to see how accepting he was of this. "Looks like its working." Dimitri didn't stop grinding even after Christian barged in. "I know you've had sex with Christian in Lissa's head, Roza," Lissa and I flinched at that, "But remember what you said about him. What he gives Lissa compared to what I give you. Let me dominate you, Roza. Let me go in you hard, hitting your sensitive part. I want you to moan, I want to hear you scream my name. I want to feel your wetness on me, I want to taste it." God Dimitri was getting more and more horny by the second. It reminded me about the night of the charm. THE CHARM!

**OMG! What about the charm? Please review, the green button is calling your name!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas!!! Please review, I love hearing criticism if it matters!!! Dish it all out on me, but I like complements too!**

_THE CHARM!_

"Dimitri, give me your jacket." I told him. He gladly stripped it off and asked, "Don't you want more off." His voice still had that throaty quality. "Dimitri, has Tasha given you anything, anything at all?" "Yes." He answered simply. "Where is it?!" I asked, making sure that I didn't touch his bare skin. This was probably another lust charm, so I would feel its effect if I made contact with the charmed. He dropped a little gold ring with a glowing diamond. "I was going to give it to you anyway." He said, shrugging.

The second it left his skin, he jerked. "Oh God, what happened?" He asked, blinking furiously, trying to focus his eyes correctly. I neatly caught the charm in a glove and threw it out the window, just like Dimitri had the night of the spell. "Go sit down, its alright, you didn't hurt anyone." I told him. Lissa and Christian were sitting in the love

seat, staring wildly at Dimitri. "Did you have a headache after I took the necklace from you?" He asked, lacing his hand in his hair and putting his head down. "Yeah, and it will take you a while to remember everything that happened. It'll wear off." I got him a glass

of water and an aspirin. "It's okay, you didn't hurt me, and everything will be fine." I assured him, patting his leg. Dimitri looked up at me with wild eyes. "Don't you see? We will hurt people. We're too dangerous to live, Rose. I'll take care of you, don't worry about that. I will follow soon after." Oh God, Tasha put an attacking charm in him, too.

To kill me. Dimitri grabbed me and pushed me to the floor, pinning me. I couldn't believe what Tasha did to him. It was obvious that the attacking spell would only work if the lust charm didn't expose us. Oh, shit. My training kicked in then. I jammed my knee in his crotch making him double over.

Focus, rose, this is just another training session. I pinned Dimitri down but it didn't last long. He quickly rolled us over and restrained my legs, learning from last time. I struggled uselessly against his arms, and then remembered the night in the cabin. I was going to kill Dimitri, then, and now he was trying to kill me. In the end, love conquers all, if only I could get him to look at me directly in the eyes for longer than five seconds.

"Dimitri please look at me." I begged, over and over again. Then I remembered Lissa and Christian cowering in the corner. "Hey, Fire Crotch, time to turn up the heat!" 'I called over Dimitri's shoulder, winking. Christian seemed to get the message because Dimitri burst into flames.

He yowled in pain, screaming. I was glad Lissa had a soundproof room. "Don't roast him alive, Pyro, not even a burn." I warned. Christian took that as a sign to release the magic. Dimitri collapsed on the floor, and there was, of course, not a single burn or singe on his perfect body.

Liss, can you find where the charm is, before he wakes up?" 'I asked. Lissa nodded and bent over his body. I walked over to Christian and said something I had never expected my self to say. "Thanks a lot, Christian." He just stared at me in shock until Lissa announced, "Found it!"

She handed me a thin silver bracelet with little jewels embedded all around it. On the back, it read _R.D. _Oh. My. God. That was sooo sweet. Tasha just _had _to ruin my romantic, beautiful bracelet that declare our profound love for each other by cursing it with a spell that would make Dimitri try to kill me, then himself.

I flung the bracelet out the window as well, and the second it left the room, Dimitri's eyes fluttered open. I knelt next to him, lacing our fingers together. "Are you okay?" I asked him, quietly. "Yeah, just a little headache." He said, putting the pointer finger and thumb of the hand that was not entwined with mine on his temples.

Suddenly, he jumped up. He looked at me with anguished eyes. "What did I do?" I rubbed my hands together, "Nothing really…" His eyebrows pulled together, "Rose why did I want to kill you?" Great, now my most likely true theories. "Tasha charmed a ring into a lust spell, and you started talking dirty to me. I figured out it was a lust spell and threw the ring that was charmed with it out the window."

Dimitri looked grief stricken when I told him that. "What's wrong?" I asked, pausing in my story. "Nothing, the ring was just special. Significant." Hmm, I'd have to ask him what kind of significance it held to him, later. I just continued with my story.

"Then an attack charm kicked in and you went berserk on me. ~Christian set you on fire and you passed out. Lissa found the bracelet it was charmed on and it followed the ring, out the window." I took a step closer to him. "I liked the bracelet. It was beautiful." He smile softly at me. "Will you ever forgive me?"

I laughed, amused at the fact that he even had to ask. "Of course you are, silly." Dimitri pulled me up into a love drunk kiss. It was so passionate that Lissa and Christian left to her room to continue on their own escapades. My arms locked behind Dimitri's neck, and he brought my legs up to his hips, wrapping around them to help with our height difference. "It wasn't supposed to go this way!" Someone screeched from the doorway. Tasha, naturally. "You're supposed to be dead. Oh well, I guess I'll have to do the deed myself!" The last thing I saw was a hate driven Tasha and fire. I felt the burns, then nothing but numbness. I fell into the awaiting blanket of darkness that happily wrapped around me, engulfing me in black

**OOOO!!!! CLIFFIE! I'm sooo mean. If you want me to keep updating, you'll have to review. The green button calls your name. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Omigod, sorry, i havent written in foreva, but life just gets sooooo hectic. i was actually thinking about discontinuing it. So let's give it a go!**

When i woke up, I was hurt all over. EEverything on my body felt hot and stingy, like i had a papercut and someone put bleach on it, only much worse, and all over my body. I groggily opened my eyes.

Everything was so bright. I tried to sit up to reach a glass of water sitting on my bedside table, but it hurt. I looked beside me.

Dimitri was sitting in the chair, loking half asleep. "Dimtreeee." I croaked.

His eyes snapped open and his back went ramrod straight. "ROZA! я люблю Вас. я так волновался о Вас!" When he saw what i wanted, he handed me a glass. "I have to go get the nurse." He told me, then shot out the door."

About two seconds after he left, Lissa camee in holding a box of chocolates and flowers. She looked really sad, like a mourning angel, until she saw me awake. Her face alight with a smile.

"Rose, omigod!!!! You're awake!" She squeeled, runnning over to my bed. "Where's Tasha?" I asked ruefully. ''Oh, her and Christian are by the lake, i'll tell them to drop by." She said. Wait, what?!

"Shouldn't she be in, like, jail?" I asked. "I mean, she's the one that hurt me." I explained. Lissa looked concerned. "Rose, you were trying to make a romantic evening for Dimitri and the candles fell. The room was set on fire and you got some pretty bad burns." She said gently.

Lissa looked at her watch, then said, "Sorry, I got to go." She escaped quickly. I know what i saw, and Tasha set me on fire with her element. I got up quietly and pressed my ear to the door.

"Princess, Rosemary might be having a few phycological problems." The doctor said. "And, you, Mr. Belikov," I heard Kirova say, "I'm very dissappointed. I'm quiet afraid i'll have to relieve you of your duties. Be glad we're not putting you under a statutory rape case." NO! They were sending my Dimitri away.

"Yes, Headmisstress. I will go pack my bags, then say goodbye to Roza." He said gruffly. "No, it will be harder on Rose if you say goodbye. Just leave." I broke down. I would never see Dimitri, Lissa thoughti was crazy, and Tasha was going to kill me.

**Sorry, i'll try to update more often, love ya**

**-Huntess of the Moon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys, im trying if you care. When summer comes, ll update wayyyyy faster! BTW i need advice on what to do, so add that in reviews, or send me a message. And i wont update anymor if i don't get anymor reviews.**

The door opened. "ROSE? Are you okay? Why did you get up." I was on the floor, sobbing. But not because it hurt, but because Dimitri had left me. He didn't really love me, he couldn't.

**DPOV (A/N: I thought id try it out, tell me if you don't like)**

Roza would be torn up. But i was worse. I could never see her again. I didn't care about being fired, as long as i had my beautiful, smart, enticing, strong Roza. Now i had neither

As i walked out, Tasha approached me. She was the one who revealed our relationship, and hurt Roza. I wanted to kill her.

'hey Dimka!" She said happily. She stared into my eyes with her pale ones. She had beautiful eyes, so icy blue and deep. I forgot what i was thinking. I loved Tasha.

"Run away with me?" I asked her. She smiled. "Yes, of course, I love you Dimka!" She jumped on me and i molded my lips with hers. "I love you so much, Tasha. You are the most beautiful, sexy woman on the planet." I whispered against her lips.

She smiled ahainst my lips. "Do you really think that?" She whispered. "Of course." I wrapped my arms around her waist as her lags wrapped around my hips. I carried her to her car, where i threw my suitcases and laid her down in the backseat.

We kissed for a while, then we left to Missoula to find a church, get married, then go on our honeymoon. Tasha was so beautiful, we would have the most adorable children. We were perfect for each other. Meant to be. She got me, and she was strong and tough and hard headed. I couldn't believe i didn't relize hoow much i loved her earlier!!!!

**Sorry to leave you there, tell me if you like Dimkas pov! I seriously need help. If you email me on my account, ill give you my actual email and maybe we can be friends on facebook! Have i ever mentioned i love you guys?!**

**-Marisa(Huntess of the Moon)**


	7. AN, Sorry

**Sorry about not updating guys! Especially sorry to bonaboo! I've just been really sad lately. I think my parents are getting a divorce, and I'm still really young. Well not, like, four or anything, but I'm certainly not forty. Actually, I'm crying really hard right now, and It's really hard to type. I'm not updating until May 29, but ill post tons of chapters.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! Especially to iloveChristianozera (btw me too!) My parents aren't getting a divorce. In fact, my dad just whisked my mom away on a romantic weekend! They were just talking (screaming) about not loving each other. So, I no nobody's reading this, on with it! And I love you bonaboo!**

**RPOV (this is for you bonaboo) **

I had to go after him. He loved me. I loved him. It was that simple. Nothing more. We would be forever in love, but it had too many complications. What if he didn't love me anymore.

What if he decided I was just too much work? What if he couldn't take the side affects to the darkness. But I knew Dimitri. I knew my Dimitri. He was strong, and I knew he

loved me. No one could act that way. No one could ever be that heartless unless they were Strigoi. I knew it had to be compulsion. But who would do that. And one name

popped into my head. Natasha Ozera. It was that self fucking, mother fucking, guy stealing, bitch- whore. I would kill her. I would GOD DAMN KILL THAT BITCH!

I realized I was screaming, and Lissa immediatley came running. I broke down crying. That damn darkness. "What?" Lissa asked gently.

"Your boyfriends aunt." I whispered angrily. "What about her?" She asked gently. "She's a guy stealing, motherfucking, slut fucking, whore- bitch." I cursed." Lissa flinched at

my crude language. "She compelled Dimitri to forget about me and fuck her." I said. Lissa gasped. "Rose, are you okay?" What did she think?

That I would be skipping down the yellow brick road with me arm linked with the tooth fairy? I don't think so. Lissa think about it.

Being best friends, she did. After a couple of minutes, she blinked and her eyes cleared. "Oh." She whispered.I knew the compulsion had dissapated on my best friend.

Now I would have to make the same rsult on my boyfriend. Damn Natasha Ozera to the deepest pit and most inner circle of hell. As long as I went to heaven. I wouldn't want to ever see her.

So maybe I should curse her to heaven. I had killed. I wass an atheistic murderer. Dimitri was an angel. That's why we were perfect for each other. I was the dark counter

part. He helped me stay good, and I helped free his deprived emotions. We were meantto be. I had even given him my virginity. And when Rosemarie Hathaway puts her mind to something,

everyone better get outta her way, cause she will _destroy_ anything that tries to stop her.


End file.
